Really Ci?
by Supremekailover
Summary: Jaden and Cyrus (yes I spell it weird) are together but will brotherly love get in the way? Jaden X Cyrus, some Zane X Alexis. Contains yaoi, don't like, don't read.


Cyrus Trusdale clanked the tea down on the desk that Jaden Yuki was quickly scribbling his homework on, or _rather_, copying Cyrus' homework on. It was about ten days worth and he only had that night to finish it. Jaden nearly jumped out of his skin,

"Ci, hey!" he said, clutching his chest, "Jeez! Gimme a heart attack, why-don't-cha?!" Cyrus shook his head,

"I'm sorry Jaden! Wait, isn't that _my_ homework?" he snatched it off the table, "No way! You are not copying it!"

"_You are not copying it!_" parroted Jaden, "Come_ on_, Ci, just this once!" he whined, trying to snatch it back. Cyrus tried to hold it out of his reach,

"I said no!" This _really_ didn't work. Being the height that he was, Cyrus got overpowered easily by Jaden. Cyrus being Cyrus, just gave up but, Jaden being Jaden, was ready for a fight and threw him to the floor. The two of them struggled until they realised the position they were in. Cyrus went bright red,

"J-jaden! Get off me!" Jaden froze, for a moment, but slowly clambered of him. There was an awkward silence before Jaden went back to what he was doing. Cyrus wasn't having that,

"Who said that I was still okay with it?! Jaden?!" Jaden slapped him. Right. Across. The face. The recoil sent him flying across the room. His eyes going fuzzy, Cyrus tried to stand up,

"W-wha-what?" he murmered.

"Stop saying my name, you moron!" Jaden screamed. It was as if time had stopped. All that could be heard was the joint heartbeat of them both, rapidly increasing.

_Ba-bum!_

_Ba-bum!_

_Ba-bum!_

Still shaking, Cyrus tried again to stand up, only to find that a sharp pain shot up his leg. He sat down, crossing his legs, wincing at the pain,

"Why, Jaden?" he whispered, "I thought... We were..."

"Were what?!" shouted Jaden, "WERE _WHAT?!_" he raised his hand, readying to slap him again.

"I'm not scared of you, Jaden... Not like... Not like..." Whimpered Cyrus, his voice cracking. Jaden felt a rush of guilt run through him. He lowered his hand. Hot tears started to fall down his face,

"Oh... My god... Ci, I'm so _sorry_!" he tucked his head between knees, sobbing, "What have I done?! What have I done?!"

Cyrus crawled over to where Jaden and put his arms round him,

"Don't cry, Jay! Hey, I'm sorry!"

"Not it's not..." blubbered Jaden, "I-I acted l-like my d-dad and I'm s-sorry!"

Cyrus stared at him, _Like his dad? What? _He decided to voice his question,

"Umm... _Like your father?_" he stammered. Jaden chuckled,

"Yeah, and, by the way, I'm not like him..." he hugged Cyrus back, "He was a druggie, liked alcohol, you know." Cyrus held him tighter,

"What... What did he _do_ to you jaden?" Jaden shook his head,

"Nothing. He did _it_ to my _mother_." he held Cyrus by the shoulders, "I guess, in that way, I'm _kinda_ like him..." Cyrus blushed,

"What do you mean by that?" Jaden pulled him close,

"What'd you think I mean?" The two stared into each other's eyes, not want wanting the moment to end.

* * *

**BANG!**

There was a loud knock on the door that made them both jump,

"Hello? Jaden, Cyrus, are you in?"

"What the heck do you want, Bastion?!" snapped Jaden, recognizing the voice.

"_Touchy!_" replied Bastion, "I just wanted to inform that I some teachers talking and they said they're gonna strike tomorrow!" Jaden quickly unlocked he door,

"Really?" Bastion nodded,

"Absolutely positively!" Cyrus sweat-dropped,

"Did we have to rhyme?" Jaden laughed away the awkwardness of the situation,

"It's what geeks are good for!" Bastion rolled his eyes,

"Just because you haven't done a single piece of homework, it doesn't give give you the right to call me a _nerd!_"

"Hey! I called you a _geek_, not a _nerd!_"

"Same difference!"

"No it isn't!" Cyrus grinned. Jaden was Jaden, after all.

"By the way, what were you doing, just now?" asked Bastion. Jaden and Cyrus went beet red,

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Bastion chuckled,

"I guess I'll leave it at that and head back to my dorm. You two have fun!"

"What d'you mean!? Get back here!" Jaden shouted after him. Cyrus giggled,

"Leave him, Jay, and finish what you started!"

"What I started?" Jaden grasped the blue haired's hand, kissing it, "Of course, my Pharaoh..." Catching on, Cyrus stood up straight, closing the door,

"Let us continue, priest Jaden..." Jaden kissed up his arm, getting to his neck,

"Heh... Maybe I'll bite..." Cyrus twisted away, blushing,

"I don't know about that... Mr. Vampire..."

"Ci?" Jaden burst out laughing, "I'm worse than any vampire, you know!" Cyrus pouted,

"Whatever!"

"Don't be like that, Ci..." whispered Jaden, leaning closer. Cyrus closed the gap and placed his lips on Jaden's. The kiss was short but sweet and both Jaden and Cyrus would remember it, for the rest of their lives.

"Now, for the next bit..." whispered Jaden.

* * *

Zane looked up, from where he was staring at the sea. His usual staring spot being near the Slifer dorm, he had sen Bastion briefly enter and exit Cyrus' dorm. Even in his usual apathetic state, Zane really cared about his brother and, when something was wrong, he was not gonna sit out. He set off, up the cliff and through the gap, where the Slifer dorm and the dock connected. He knocked on the door,

"Cyrus? Ci? Are you alright?" _That's odd, the door's unlocked. _He pushed it open and gasped. Jaden was on top of Cyrus, his arm round him. Their mouthes were working furiously. Loud moans were coming from Cyrus and Jaden's throats,

"I... Love you... Jay..." Whispered Cyrus, panting,

"Me... Too, Ci... I love... you too..." replied Jaden, breaking the kiss.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!**" scremed Zane. Jaden and Cyrus jumped off each other and looking up, in surprise. Zane grabbed Jaden by the neck and pinned him to the floor. He kept squeezing until he could feel Jaden's nails, scratching and gasping for air.

"ZANE! Stop it! please!" begged Cyrus.

"No! don't you get it Cyrus?! I will not let anyone defile you!" shouted Zane, shoving Jaden into the bedpost. Jaden grabbed hold of his wrist,

"P...please stop! I-I... Just..." Zane stopped and lowered his head,

"You just, nothing." let go of Jaden and stormed out of the room, "Midnight tonight, Jaden Yuki, we'll see..."

As soon as Zane had left, Cyrus scrambled over to Jaden,

"Oh my god! Jaden, are you alright?!" Jaden smiled weakly,

"It's gonna take a lot more than that, to get rid of me..." Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief,

"I still think we should get you to the nurse..." Jaden shook his head,

"I _said_ I'm _fine_ ,Ci, and besides, I need to get ready for the duel!" Cyrus' eyes widened,

"No!" Jaden pulled him into a hug,

"Why not, silly?"

"Because..." he spluttered. _He was so close! _"Because I don't want to loose you to him!" Jaden pulled their faces together, so that they were almost touching,

"I won't let that happen, because I plan to win!" Cyrus smiled.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zane had retreated to his usual spot and was staring out to sea. _What do I do? I hurt Cyrus... And broke over a dozen campus rules!  
_Alexis joined him.

"And now, you show up." muttered Zane.

"What was that?" said Alexis, warningly.

"Nothing." he replied, "Just talking to myself."

"Since when did you talk to yourself?" giggled Alexis. Zane glared at her,

"Since now." There was a comfortable silence. Well, for Zane, anyway. He hadn't noticed how much he enjoyed standing next to Alexis, staring at the the sunset. Her light brown eyes somehow glittered, in the sea's light...

"What are you staring at?" snapped Alexis, indignantly. Zane quickly turned to the sea,

"Nothing."

"Lair." Zane took a deep breath,

"Lex, can I tell you something?" Alexis blushed,

"Finally! I mean... er... Please continue..." Zane blushed too,

"It's not that. It's about Cyrus." Alexis looked a bit disappointed but let him continue,

"He... He's... In love with... Jaden..." Alexis jumped, in surprise,

"Did I hear you correctly?" Zane nodded soberly,

"I saw them kissing." His heart was thumping. _Why am I telling her this? _Alexis put her hand to her chin and stroked it, as if there were a beard there,

"You really are a caring brother, Zane..." Zane smiled, _she doesn't think I'm a weirdo!_

"But you just need to leave him to it." he paused,

"But this is _Jaden yuki_, you know, that slifer! He's so much bigger than him! I mean, they sleep in the same room!" Alexis burst out laughing,

"Give him some dignity, Zane! He's not that bad!" she took his hand, "Cyrus will be fine." She walked down to the port, back to her dorm.

"Thanks Lex!" shouted Zane, after her.

"Your welcome!" she shouted back.

* * *

It was midnight and Zane was getting edgy, _What am I gonna say? Do I back out of the duel? Do I loose on purpose? This isn't an official duel, so it won't be recorded... _ His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, coming from behind him,

"So, you decided to show." _Cyrus?_

"He's not gonna duel you, Zane. I've come here, in his place." He clicked his duel disk into place, "Lets duel!" There was more footsteps, from behind him,

"Really Ci? You'd think that I'd back out of a duel? No way!" he grasped Cyrus' hand, "We'll do it together!"

"No." Jaden almost growled,

"What the hell?! You think that you can beat the crap out of me and hurt Cyrus and then run away, like a coward?!" Zane chuckled,

"I'm not a coward, just blind." Cyrus cocked his head to one side,

"I don't think I follow." Zane put his hands on Cyrus' shoulders,

"I'm really sorry, little brother, I was being over-protective. Jaden... he's... Good for you and..." he turned to Jaden, "Do you think you can forgive me?"

"It's gonna cost ya." Zane looked at him puzzle,

"Anything"

"Then, I want permission for me and Ci to go to the Obelisk hot-springs, for at least a month!" Cyrus went bright red but Zane smiled,

"Done."

* * *

**Yay! It's done! ^.^**

**-.- Sorry for the crappy ending...**

**Please review! 0.0**


End file.
